


see you again

by tchouli



Series: Miss You [8]
Category: Eureka (TV), Person of Interest (TV), The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending After Death (Implied), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: It's been a long day without you, my friendAnd I'll tell you all about it when I see you again- wiz khalifa
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen, Harold Finch/John Reese, Jack Carter/Nathan Stark
Series: Miss You [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738090
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	see you again

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "See You Again"  
> It came up on my playlist today and as I was listening I started thinking about my 3 fav OTPs and their losses
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgKAFK5djSk

The headstone was a simple affair with just the basics: name, years, and a single word - _Beloved_. And, in that one word was the sum of everything they had been to each other - everything they were still to each other, and not even death could end.

Each week the man would come and sit on the concrete bench by the grave and visit. He would bring fresh flowers to replace those from the week before, carefully placing them just so before taking his seat. Sometimes he would have a book and read aloud, and other times he would share his day, his voice rising and falling, gesturing for emphasis when he was excited.

Not all visits were good. There were days when the man was so overwhelmed with grief that all he did was bow his head and cry, huddling on the ground crushing the flowers he had so carefully arranged. On those days, he would rail and plead to not be left behind to please wait for him.

No matter what had transpired, the man always left the same way. He would place his hand on the headstone with a slight caress, and speaking softly; he professed his love. His parting words were always the same “until I see you again.”

The man’s visits continued like clockwork for many years until one week. That week there was a new grave next to the man’s beloved. The headstone was a simple affair with just the basics: name, years, and three words – _Patience is waiting_.

**Author's Note:**

>  _patience is waiting. not passively waiting. that is laziness.  
>  but to keep going when the going is hard and slow - that is patience. _ \- anonymous


End file.
